


Hidden Garden

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Post credit scene compliant, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: The Ancient One asks Wong to keep an eye on Stephen after she’s gone. Wong obliges, but he doesn’t fully understand the ramifications of the task he’s been given.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post-credit scene compliant. 
> 
> Partially inspired by the thoughts of the coming Cherry Blossom season.

“Strange, you’re not allowed to be in here,” Wong warned.

“Oh. The door was open, so I assumed…”

That was Strange’s problem. He always assumed and never paused before taking action.

Wong slowly dripped water over the roots of the tree. It was his own personal space, and he did not allow most in it. Only a few masters knew about it, and even fewer were invited in.

“I will be with you in a minute.”

Stephen Strange made him nervous. He was a weird, unpredictable character, who had caused him a lot of strife in the few months they had known each other. With the other masters he often discussed his penchant for disregarding instructions and rules when he felt that his curiosity was justifiable. Wong wasn’t particularly impressed, although Karl seemed to have taken a shine to him. Thankfully, he had less interactions with him than some of the other masters had. Still he was a pain, and Wong saw him almost nightly. Too frequent for his tastes.

When he walked out, Strange stood in front of him with a pile of books to check out.

“So, what kind of tree is that?” Strange asked.

Wong stamped the books and cast protection spells over them.

“It’s a cherry blossom tree. That one is not native to the area, and it is not for public viewing.”

He made sure that his tone emphasized that Strange’s curiosity was unwelcomed.

“Okay.”

“These are due by next week, but I’m sure I’ll see you back here tomorrow.”

Strange looked at him, obviously uncomfortable. Although neither would admit it, they didn’t know how to interact on a social level, unlike most of the others at Kamar-Taj. Strange was always trying to make light of situations he didn’t understand, and Wong frankly didn’t feel like humoring him. They were cordial, but he felt Strange was disrespectful at times. He was pretty sure it was unintentional, but it was hard to get a read on the man.

After Strange was gone, Wong turned back to his young tree and the other plants that he kept in the back. It was his pet project, as he missed the nature from his home. By bringing a little of it to Kamar-Taj, it felt a little less foreign. Unlike many of the others, he was never running from something, or seeking to fix himself. He had come to Kamar-Taj to learn the arts of his ancestors, albeit a different variety from the ones they had practice. Sometimes he did feel that Kamar-Taj could add some numerology lessons, but he was satisfied with the education he had gained.

“Master Wong?”

The Ancient One called him out of his small garden. She looked weary and worried. Very few newer recruits could tell by looking at her, but almost all of the masters could sense the change over the past few months. Her expressions were not as free as they once were.

“Do you have time for a chat?”

“Please.”

He only hoped it was not about something he had done. At times, the students complained about this master and that master. He had often seen Karl being taken aside for some of his more overly zealous instructions during physical training sessions.

“I’m afraid my time is coming to an end soon. If that is the case, then most of the responsibilities will fall upon the masters of the Sanctums, Master Mordo, Master Hamir, and yourself. If that time comes, I would like you to mentor Mister Strange.”

Wong was surprised to hear this. Even though he could understand her worries about her fate with Kaecilius out there, he was shocked that she wanted him to watch over that pupil.

“I would think that Master Mordo would be a more appropriate choice,” Wong replied.

She frowned and twirled her fan in her hand. The night was very surprising, as normally she never showed this much of her cards at one time.

“Although they complement each other, they both are forged from incompatible elements.”

Wong smirked. It was not untrue.

“I doubt Strange will need a babysitter in a few more months. You’ve mentioned his progress several times over the past few weeks,” Wong remarked.

She looked at him with a grave expression.

“Not a babysitter, but someone to guide him. I have seen many different possibilities, and most are unsettling. We can’t afford to lose any more gifted sorcerers.”

“Do you really believe Strange to be gifted?”

He had really struggled in the beginning, and often had trouble seeing the bigger picture.

“Gifted, but often undisciplined. He writes off practices that he deems unworthy of his time."

Wong nodded. He had seen this as well. The way he took in books, there was no way that he could thoroughly digest all the possible meanings of the text. Although he seemed to remember the details, he often took the writing at face value. Given the age and the origins of most texts, they could be read multiple ways and with multiple outcomes for the same words, depending on the caster’s intentions.

“I cannot guarantee anything, but I will keep an eye on him if that day comes,” Wong reassured her.

She seemed to relax a little at his reassurances.

“Thank you,” She said rising to her feet.

When she left, the library was quiet once again, and Wong returned to his little garden.

\----

Wong had been busy with organizing various tasks after the Ancient Ones death. Although Master Hamir could handle Kamar-Taj effectively, Wong would often sneak back to tend to his little garden and check up on the place. Karl had left rather dramatically, and it had put a lot of stress on the older Master and Wong. He did frequently call on Strange, but it was more out of courtesy than anything else. Strange didn’t seem quite up to the task of being a master of a sanctum for the first few months, but slowly he started to understand his role. Wong wasn’t worried after those first few months. However, about six months after that, things changed.

It had been a few weeks after Strange spoke of helping some Asgardians, when he found out about an incident in New York. It seemed that Karl had been steeling sorcerers’ magic, and had attacked a former student in Manhattan. Wong couldn’t believe that Strange had kept the information to himself for a week or so.

“He’s probably long gone now,” Wong chided.

Strange looked down into cup.

“I know he’s still here.”

His expression was dark and his mouth twisted into a severe frown.

The man changed greatly after Hong Kong. Wong knew the whole story of that day, and was grateful Strange was an imaginative thinker. He wasn’t sure if he would have been able to do the same.

“You’ve successfully used a location spell?” Wong asked surprised.

Strange shook his head.

“After he told Pangborn there were too many sorcerers perverting nature, he said he was in New York for a specific reason. I am positive he’s referring to me.”

It would make sense on more than one level. Although he never pried, nor paid much attention to rumors, he couldn’t ignore the whispers in the library. They were distracting for those who were actually studying. With Strange's behavior, it was only a confirmation of those rumors.

“This is not something you can do alone. No matter how much you have grown, Karl has three decades of practice on you. He will also not fight fair given his belief that you have broken all our laws.”

“Haven’t I? Isn’t that what the both of you warned me about? Maybe this is the bill he spoke of.”

“If you break laws, you should be prepared to face the consequences. Had you failed in Hong Kong the outcome would have been the same as if you had not done it at all.”

Strange seemed to ponder this truth.

“Your first attempt to use the eye was foolish, as you didn’t understand the ramifications or severity. However, now you know.”

Wong didn’t like this version of the man. He actually missed the days when he was a student. These days, Strange seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Wong raised his hand in dismissal of whatever rebuttal Stephen was thinking of.

“You are not responsible for Karl’s choices or actions.”

Stephen sighed, putting down his cup of tea on the desk. Wong made a mental note to bring a coaster, as it was beginning to stain the wood.

“You know, the tea doesn’t taste the same here. Could you steal some from the kitchens the next time you’re in Kamar-Taj?”

Wong nodded. They hadn’t talked about him in Kamar-Taj, but Strange somehow knew that Wong visited. Maybe Master Hamir talked with him, as the Ancient One seemed to set up her affairs before she died. At the time she was rather cryptic with her instructions about Strange, but he was beginning to see the kind of guidance the man needed was not magical, but rather spiritual. Perhaps she had asked Master Hamir to check on him as well.

The next time Wong was at the sanctum, he brought some of the tea that Strange had requested. He watched as the man opened the satchel, sniffing it’s contents. A smile creeped across his face.

“It smells like Kamar-Taj.”

Wong’s brow furrowed in response.

“Although it’s good to be sentimental, don’t bask in nostalgia Strange.”

“Why are you always so formal? You know you can call me Stephen. I mean I call you Wong, but if you had a first name, I would use it.”

“Wong is my first name and my last name.”

Stephen didn’t seem to know how to respond to that fib. He gave a half smile instead. Although they had made some progress in tracking Karl down, Wong could tell that Stephen’s heart was not in it. He feared the day that they would meet, as Wong also didn’t want to face him, but he knew it would be inevitable.

“You need to focus Str-Stephen. It’s not good to drag your feet while Karl is hunting down former students of Kamar-Taj. Master Hamir tells me that he’s taken the power from another in Canada as of late.”

Stephen nodded, looking a bit ashamed of not making as much progress as they had hoped. Karl had a past in dark magic, and he knew of multiple ways to hide from anyone who was looking for him.

“I should just offer myself up on an alter,” Stephen remarked.

It wasn’t a bad idea, except for the fact that Wong didn’t trust Stephen not to lose his powers. Although he was strong, smart, capable, and had imagination, he lacked the same ferocity as Karl. He would hesitate, and that would be the end.

“Don’t do anything stupid. We can’t afford to lose another master, otherwise we will have to replace you with someone who is even less qualified.”

Stephen laughed, even though it wasn’t a joke. Perhaps he didn’t realize how desperate of a state they were actually in at this point. Soon Master Hamir would have to ask other centers that practiced magic to send people to them. It was hard to keep sorcerers after they were finished at Kamar-Taj, and half of the students never even finished.

“It would be a hard find,” Stephen joked.

Wong didn’t appreciate the humor, but was glad that he seemed to be in better spirits than their previous meeting.

Stephen poured another cup of tea into his glass.

“What’s in this tea?” Stephen asked, “It taste different from before.”

“Ah, it’s my own blend. That tree you saw long ago blossomed and some of the petals are mixed in. It would have been a waste to just dispose of them.”

Stephen smiled.

“That must have been beautiful to see. It’s not the same here,” Stephen said.

“It’s not the same anywhere else,” Wong agreed.

\----

“I am lonely,” Stephen confessed.

Wong was surprised he admitted it. They had grown close over the past few weeks, but he didn’t think that Stephen would talk about his feelings with him. Ever since he told Stephen he didn’t want to hear about his past, the man had been stand-offish. Wong was glad that Stephen decided he wasn’t an island, but Stephen never seemed to know that there were some secrets that should be kept.

He ran his hand through Stephen’s hair.

“You don’t have to take pity on me,” Stephen growled.

Wong looked at him with a fierceness that he rarely showed.

“I’m trying to find some comfort, like yourself. You are not the only one who suffered in Hong Kong. I also wake with nightmares from that day. Granted my experience may have paled in comparison, but I also died and lost people.”

Strange’s face started to pink up from embarrassment. He was so self-centered at times. Wong didn’t really understand why the man pulled on his heart strings. He was not Wong’s usual type, but he understood Stephen’s pain. In their pain they could find some commonality.

“So you want to find some comfort with me?” Stephen asked.

“I’m not asking for a relationship Stephen. I understand where you’re at. I don’t think you are ready to move on, but I am fine with that.  I also don't have the time or energy to pursue anyone.”

Stephen leaned over and pressed his lips against Wong’s. They were softer than they looked, even though they were pretty thin.

When he parted his mouth, and felt Stephen’s tongue slide up against his own, it ignited something that had lain dormant in him for a long time, lust.

They took it slow, with Wong pressing Stephen against the armrest of the chesterfield. It almost felt like those days when he was a student, when he was just figuring out how other people reacted to his touches. He had been lucky to find someone just as pure and innocent for his first time. For some reason, Stephen reminded him of that long lost love.

He thought Stephen would be more demanding and hurried, like when he was learning, but he actually took his time to explore and enjoy the moment. Then Stephen stopped, resting his head against Wong’s shoulder. Wong only realized what was happening when he felt his Stephen breath in sharply twice. He brought his right hand to cradle Stephen’s head as his tears fell.

“You’re such a mess. This won’t help you, you know. You need to process it before you can move on.”

Wong’s tone was firm, but gentle.

“I’m sorry Wong. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just do better.”

Wong sat up, pulling away from Stephen, who hung his head low. He needed to emotionally deal with what had happened, but instead he had kept it inside. Between the Ancient One, Dormammu, and Karl, it had been a long time coming. Stephen Strange was a complete mess of a human being, who managed to hide it from everyone, including Wong up to a point. When that facade cracked, the rest seemed to crumble down.

“I’m going to go draw you a bath, then you will go to bed. Whatever you planned on doing, or thought you wanted to do tonight, you're going to do it later.”

The man nodded, and didn’t protest when Wong left him alone.

In some ways he understood, but in other ways he thought Stephen was too inexperienced for the responsibilities that were thrusted upon him. Although he knew Stephen had many tragic events befall him, it seemed as though he never learned to productively deal with them through discussion or reflection. Instead he just stuffed them down, or lashed out at others.

After Wong sorted Stephen out, he laid in Stephen’s bed looking at the ceiling of the room, waiting for the man to finish. It was very different from the Hong Kong sanctum, and lacked the touches of nature that he had grown used to. Although there was plenty of wood, it was all ornate in an European fashion. It lacked the organic feel in its decor. Stephen needed a plant or two, but with the lack of light, only a few types would do. However, he was unsure if the man would be able to properly care for it.

He barely noticed Stephen slide in the bed next to him.

“Thank you and sorry.”

“It was nothing. Just sleep.”

Stephen nodded, curling up, with his head resting against Wong’s shoulder. It was comforting to Wong as well. Wong had so many responsibilities, he may have also forgotten to take care of his needs as well. He could often ignore more carnal needs, he did miss the touches of others. It was always his favorite part of relationships, these little intimate moments.

“Why do you care about me?” Stephen suddenly asked.

“At first the Ancient One asked me to make sure you had someone if she died, but now I think I like the man you’ve become. You’re less rash and more insightful, despite your emotional immaturity.”

“No one’s perfect.”

“Exactly, but that is the beauty of life. Everything has its unique flaws and strengths.”

Wong absent mindedly stroked Stephen’s hair. It was softer than it looked, but thicker than he thought, and in the little moonlight that came in it shined nicely.

“Unique flaws and strengths,” Stephen repeated.

“Don’t think. Sleep,” Wong chided.

He too soon felt sleep overtake him.

\----

Wong wiped the dirt and dust from Stephen’s jacket, looking over his friend and partner. There seemed to be no injuries, except maybe to the man’s heart. It was understandable as Wong also felt pained by what had transpired. Although he knew that they needed to put Karl away, it was still a hard thing to fight against Stephen's ex-lover and Wong’s former friend. With some help from the Avenger’s, they knew he would be cared for in a cell that dampened magic abilities. They only hoped that others would be kept safe from Karl.

“I’m okay. Really, I’m fine,” Stephen reassured him.

Wong looked at his face. Stephen believed what he said, but Wong knew the real reaction would come days later. He knew, because he would probably go through the same. Although he wasn't as close to the former Kamar-Taj master, it was still hard, because he didn't entirely blame Karl for his backwards descent into dark magic.

“You did well. Worthy of your new title.”

“High praise,” Stephen said smiling.

Stephen opened a portal to the Sanctum, and they stepped through it. It was only a few more steps to the bedroom and the shower. As they were covered with debris, a shower and rest were the only thoughts in their heads, or so Wong thought, until Stephen pulled him close and pressed his mouth against Wong’s. There was almost a sense of despair and desperation to his act that was entirely unappealing.

“Stop Stephen.”

Wong turned away, putting his hand to Stephen's chest.

“Please? I _need_ this.”

“If you _need_ this, then it’s the wrong reason to start.”

He was doing this for both of them. Stephen looked at his face, eyes pleading even though he did not say a word.

“Go. Shower first, then go to bed.”

As Stephen left, Wong sat down rubbing his face with his hands. He looked up and saw the little plant sitting on the window. It was his, and it seemed that Stephen hadn’t killed it yet. It would soon need a new pot, but it was growing well despite the limited light. In a way, the plant was like Stephen. The surroundings and circumstances weren’t ideal, it was still able to thrive.

He sat looking at the plant until he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He grabbed it lightly.

“Your turn.”

He ignored Stephen's pensive expression, and took his shower. After drying off and changing, he went and got into the bed with Stephen. They faced each other, and even though they were sore and tired, Wong thought they wouldn't sleep anytime soon.

“I can’t believe we walked away from that as easily as we did.”

“I told you that you’re worthy of your title. Have you ever known me to exaggerate?” Wong asked.

“Not once. I still can’t believe you’re by my side, after everything and with all my faults.”

This time Wong pressed his lips against Stephen's, and Stephen gladly reciprocate his affections, deepening the kiss. His hands came up to rest on Wong’s chest. Wong grasped the man’s hands gently.

“Everything has it’s unique flaws and strengths,” He reminded his lover.

Stephen’s rhythmic breathing in and out was comforting for him, just as he knew Stephen liked to feel his heart beating under Stephen’s hands.

The man closed his eyes, and soon enough he was sleeping, snoring lightly. Wong watched him, knowing that he would soon wake with the persistent nightmares that plagued the newest Sorcerer Supreme. For now he would sleep, and Wong would contemplate the day’s events. His heart heavy with many kinds of emotions, most of them unpleasant. If he had felt sad about Karl’s betrayal, it was overshadowed by his bitterness of how many people had been lost over the past few years.

He wrapped his arm around Stephen, pulling him closer, so there was almost no space between the two. He pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead. They were survivors, and they would continue to survive despite whatever life may throw at them.


End file.
